Sleepwalking Shoemaker
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Once upon a time, during a sleep over in The Castle That Never Was, Zexion discovered something extremely bizarre...One-Shot Humor.


This is, by far, one of the most ridiculous things I have EVER done to Cenchax. Like, EVER.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters mentioned. They are owned by Square Enix.

However, I DO own Cenchax, and he cannot be used without MY permission.

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

**Sleepwalking Shoemaker**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

I TORTURE CENCHAX; THEREFORE, IT IS DEDICATED TO HIM.

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

"Night, Roxas!"

"Night, Cenchax! Night Zexion!"

"Night Roxas."

The three went their separate ways, one beyond a doorway, and the other two in the same direction. While they were walking, the slate-haired boy sent a little look over his shoulder to his friend. His black-haired friend sent him a befuddled look.

"What, dude?" he asked.

"Bet you wish you were sleeping with Roxas instead…" the slate-haired boy muttered.

A dark blush covered the second boy's face. "ZEXION!" he snapped.

Zexion closed his eye, laughing. Mentally, he pictured his friend's reaction; his black hair—with its strange red tips and blue swirls—probably looked like it was standing on-end. Broad shoulders rigid underneath his maroon pajamas, skin dark red…Oh, and mocha-eyes wide. No, mocha eye. For a moment, Zexion forgot his friend was going blind in his covered eye.

He opened his eye to see his friend pouting. "You invite me to a sleepover just so you could tease me?" he asked, putting on his puppy-dog-pout face.

Zexion sent him a smile. "Oh, come on, Cenchax! I might be cold and heartless, but I'm not THAT mean!"

Cenchax smiled, eye closing. A small snicker escaped his closed lips. They had almost reached his room. Zexion put his hand on the handle, then paused, a thoughtful look on his face. Cenchax paused, taking in his friend's features; his slate-colored hair felt effortlessly from his head. His pale skin was tensed by his temples as he thought, and he was able to detect a small trace of distress in his pretty blue-gray eyes. His skin was tense underneath his blue-spotted silver pajamas.

Before he could ask what was wrong, Zexion slumped, groaning in aggravation. "What?" Cenchax asked.

"Sleepover's pointless. We have to go to bed early, remember? Early patrol?" Zexion groaned. His head lifted up. "Oh, Kingdom Hearts…"

"We can still have the sleep-over!" Cenchax suggested.

Zexion sent him a glare. "And do what?"

"…Sleep?"

Zexion gave Cenchax a long look before realizing that the boy was serious. He sighed. "Guess there's nothing better to do…" he muttered. He opened his door to reveal his dark blue room. He indicated the sleeping bag that had been set up on the floor.

"Hope you don't mind the floor…" he muttered.

"Not at all, dude!" the peppy boy exclaimed. He dived for the sleeping back. "Bet I can fall asleep faster than you!"

Zexion laughed. Maybe a sleepover with just sleeping would be fun…"Not with that energy level!"

However, within minutes, the two boys were asleep.

…

…

…

…Something was moving.

Zexion opened his eye, slowly and sleepily. He sat up and pondered over what he had heard.

Someone had been walking in his room and jiggling his door handle.

"Cenchax, did you hear that…?" he asked, speech slurring slightly. If he had woken up, then Cenchax would DEFINITELY be awake; he tended to be a rather light sleeper.

There was no response.

"Cenchax?" he asked. He sat up and crawled across his bed to look at the floor where Cenchax was supposedly laying. He gazed down and let out a gasp. He uncovered his right eye, just to be sure he was seeing correctly.

Cenchax was gone. It looked like he had stood up to go to the bathroom or something…At least, the coves simply looked like they had been shifted aside, not struggled in.

A door closed.

Zexion jumped, suddenly spooked. Someone had just closed his door…Which means someone had opened it. He always slept with the door closed. It wasn't paranoia or OCD. It was just that the hallway lights were always on, and though they dimmed at night, they were still a bit too bright for him.

He jumped out of bed, suddenly curious. He opened his door quietly and walked into the dimly lit hallway. His eyes widened.

Cenchax was walking slowly down the hallway. He seemed to almost sway from side to side. His head lolled slightly. Zexion felt dread creep up his spines. _Did a Heartless from the basement get loose and possess him…?_

Warily, he summoned his Lexicon. He approached Cenchax with caution, though Cenchax was traveling at a rather sluggish pace, so it was a cinch for Zexion to catch up to him. This only made him worry more.

He caught up with the boy, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Cenchax…?" he asked. He tensed, ready to jump away.

Then, he realized something. Cenchax's eyes were closed. And there was a small snore coming from his slightly opened mouth. That was one of his quirks; he snored quiet enough for someone to fall asleep and stay asleep in, but loud enough to hear if someone was listened.

Then, it hit Zexion.

Cenchax was SLEEPWALKING.

_But…where is he going…? _From the route he was taking, it seemed like Cenchax was going back to his own room. _Maybe his body subconsciously wanted to be in his own bed…?_

The sleeping body trudged towards Cenchax's room, so it appeared that Zexion's theory would be proved correct. But, instead of taking a left into his own room, he took a right to the room across from him. Zexion felt his blood run cold.

"ROXAS…" he whispered urgently. Could Cenchax's subconscious possibly consider going into Roxas's room and…?

Zexion shook his head. No, it was impossible. Cenchax may love Roxas, but he'd never stoop that low.

_But that's when he's conscious…!_

Zexion stared after Cenchax as he soundlessly opened the door. He crept after the body that would not wake. It made its way in a diagonal route to Roxas's bed. Zexion felt his blood run cold.

But, instead of walking to Roxas, it swerved around the bed. Cenchax seemed to be mumbling under his breath, but Zexion couldn't make out any words. He just held his breath as he watched Cenchax travel to the closet. He looked over at Roxas for a second. The blonde was sound asleep.

Cenchax opened the closet, the door making the smallest sound that was still audible. Cenchax pulled out a box that contained some of Roxas's action figure making materials. He shifted through the box and pulled out a needle, thread, some leather, laces, and a few other things. He pulled out a stool and crossed his left leg on top of his right one. Then, he began to put the materials together.

_Leather? Laces? Is that…a sole…Wait…?_

_He's making SHOES?_

Zexion shook his head, and looked again. Cenchax was indeed making a shoe. Zexion couldn't make a connection. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized that there was a small mound of poorly-made shoes in Roxas's closet. _He's making shoes for Roxas…?_

_HOW DOES THIS MAKE SENSE?_

Zexion watched Cenchax for an hour, mouth agape as the boy sloppily sewed together the shoes. The only thing he did correctly was not prick himself once; the needle never slipped and the thread never got tangled.

Finally, Cenchax added the shoes to the pile; a pair of brown tap-dancing shoes, with threads poking out and the laces lopsided. He put away his materials, and closed the closet again. He stood up and trudged out of the room, not even pausing by Zexion or Roxas. He had remained asleep the entire time.

Zexion followed Cenchax, tip-toeing behind the boy. Cenchax closed the door when he went out, so Zexion waited for Cenchax to have walked away, and then opened it quickly. He jumped out and was about to close it, but came to an abrupt halt. He looked back at Roxas.

The boy simply shifted over in his sleep, letting out a moan. He hadn't woken up, either.

_How long has Cenchax been DOING this?_

He closed the door and trotted silently after Cenchax. He walked passed his own room, down the hallways, and into Zexion's. He walked right back to his sleeping bad, pulled the blanket over him, and lay back down. He did not stir again.

Zexion stared down at Cenchax for a moment in disbelief. _This is too weird…I HAVE to be dreaming…_Lifting his hand to his bicep, he gave it a little pinch. He winced. _What. The hell._

He slowly crawled back into bed, pulled his sheets over himself, and lay awake for almost an hour, eyes wide. He was still trying to process what he had seen.

Eventually, though, he fell asleep.

…

…

…

…"Zexion, wake up! We'll be late for the patrol if you don't get dressed!"

Zexion groaned, slowly opening his eyes. The same boy he had seen sleepwalking was staring down at him, wide-eyed and vivacious. Replacing his pajamas was the leather Organization coat he wore every single day, other than on Casual Fridays. The Fearless Psychic smiled.

"Morning, Sleepy-Head!" he beamed cheerily, eye closing. He leaned back, sitting back on his heels as Zexion sat up, rubbing his eye. Cenchax cocked his head to one side.

"You don't look too good, dude…rough night?" he asked.

Zexion looked over at Cenchax. He was pretty sure that the black-haired boy had no recollection of his shoe-making the night before.

"I had a…crazy night…" Zexion muttered, rubbing his eye. He grimaced slightly as he thought about the two hours of the 8 he needed he had lost. Cenchax gave him a weird look.

"O-kaaaay…Well, Roxas is waking up, so why don't we get us some coffee or something and get going?" he asked. He honestly didn't care for coffee, or tea for that matter. He liked soda more. But, he knew that Zexion liked waking up with coffee, and was attempting to rouse the boy with mention of the bitter yet inviting drink.

This failed to make the slate-haired boy and more eager. Zexion groaned, lying back down. He just wanted to sleep for a few more hours…

But, he just couldn't have that, could he?

About a half an hour later, the two were chatting in the kitchen. Zexion had completely forgotten the incident from the night before; he simply focused on chatting his friend; the two sipping coffee out of matching white mugs. Steam still came out of the caffeinated drink.

Zexion looked over Cenchax's shoulder to see Roxas walking over, obviously upset and confused. In his hands was the pair of shoes that Cenchax had worn last night. Zexion's eyes widened as he remembered. He ducked his head to hide HIS distress.

Cenchax, hearing footsteps, looked over his shoulder and saw Roxas coming. "Roxas? What are those things?" he asked, indicating the shoes.

Roxas put the shoes on the table, sighing. "I dunno how they get there…"

"Get where?"

"Every morning, I wake up and find a new pair of shoes in my closet…"

Cenchax observed the poorly-crafted footwear. "They don't look new…"

"By new, I mean that I've never seen them before. All of the shoes look as bad as these, and I have no idea how they get there, or whose putting them there…They just appear…!"

"That's weird…" Cenchax muttered. Zexion realized, then and there, that Cenchax had NO idea what he did every single night for who knows how long…

"How long has it been happening?" Cenchax asked.

"About…2 weeks, give or take a day or two…Honestly, I only have to count the pairs of shoes!"

Cenchax observed the shoes. "They're shaped right…looks like someone knows HOW to make shoes, but was doing it while he was…high, or asleep or…something…"

_Yeah, YOU made them. WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP._

Roxas nodded. "And they fit. You KNOW my shoe size is ridiculous. Whoever makes these shoes makes them for me…!" he muttered, eyes flickering nervously.

Cenchax leaned back slightly. "Maybe you have a stalker…"

"CENCHAX!" Roxas shouted, blushing. Obviously, the idea of someone hounding after him in a sneaky manner and leaving shoes in their closet frightened him.  
"SORRY, sorry…!" Cenchax exclaimed, raising his arms in defense. He looked back at the shoes.

"You know, weird as this may seem, I wish I could make shoes…"

Zexion almost choked on his coffee in shock.

"Really?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Yeah, dude! I like the Organization boots, but I wish they had cleat spikes on them, so I can get a better grip on turf!" Cenchax exclaimed, raising his foot to show the flat, smooth bottoms of his shoes. He sighed. "But…I can't make them…"

Zexion almost slammed his fist on the table.

_BUT YOU CAN!_

**THE END**

-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-##-

...IN MY DEFENSE, I had just watched 'Step Brothers' and the last thing I remembered was laughing hysterically at the sleepwalking scene.  
Then, thought, 'SHOES. CENCHAX. SLEEPWALKING. FUNNY.'  
**NO, in reality, Cenchax doesn't sleepwalk, but he DOES snore like that on some nights.**

**ANOTHER THING; NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED. THIS IS TOTALLY OOC.** Trust me, I've been in Roxas's closet, and there aren't any shoes like that in there.

Yeah, this only took me an hour, but, Oh-Ho, what an hour it was...!

...Porr Zexion...XD And Roxas.

~Cat's Eye


End file.
